Sophie Scavo
The unnamed baby girl is the newborn daughter of Julie Mayer and Porter Scavo. Biography 'Season 8' Julie returns to her mother's house with a surprise: she's pregnant. She will not tell Susan the father's identity and plans to give the baby up for adoption. At the meeting with the parents, they like Julie, however when she goes to get the cake, Susan starts lying about how much of a maniac Julie is and that she's been to prison and has mental problems, they reject her baby. Mike later talks to Julie, who is mad at Susan, and tells her that every time she has screwed up with her, she did it out of love, Julie is forced to accept this and forgive Susan and tells her that the baby is a girl. ("Is This What You Call Love?") Julie agres to meet the father at the Coffee Cup and Susan follows her and discovers who the father is: Porter Scavo. Julie is mad at her for following her and they have an argument. Julie explains that she had just broken up with her boyfriend and that Porter was a one-night-stand and that the condom snapped. Susan reminds Porter that he has legal rights to the baby and he decides that he wants to keep it, much to the annoyance of Julie. She is distraught with her mother for taking the decision out of her hands and leaves in anger. Porter explains to Lynette that he really wants to become a father and he'll do whatever it takes to provide for her. ("Get Out of My Life") Worried about Porter becoming a father and his requests for babysitting, Lynette asks him to look after his baby sister, Paige, to get a taster of what parenthood is like. Porter tries to convince his mother to look after the baby by telling her he'll name it "Lynette", but the plan fails. When Susan notices that Porter is having trouble finding a job, she helps him out and offers to care for the baby once it arrives, and even offers to make a nursery in her house. Porter is grateful and accepts the offer. When Lynette discovers their plans and that they'll be using Lynette's family crib, she becomes jealous. Whilst making the nursery, Mike points out it might be a bad idea for Julie to be near the baby when she visits. Lynette later comes to visit the nursery, and is horrified to see Susan convinced Porter to name the baby "Sophie". In a jealous rage she takes back her family crib, but Susan doesn't let it go without a fight. After Mike and Tom talk to each other's wives, Susan and Lynette decide to come together and finish making the nursery as a team. ("She Needs Me") Julie and Susan discover that Mike had a sister named Laura Delfino, they go to her house and discover that she is in a home for the disabled and is autistic. Julie is the first to go up and talk to her. After staying up all night and reading a letter from Adele, Mike's mom, explaining her reasons for giving up Laura, her mother pints out what an awful thing it is to give up a child just because it is inconvenient, she assures Julie that does not apply to her situation, but it prompts Julie to keep her baby. ("With So Little to Be Sure Of") Julie is mad when Porter is late to her birthing class, Susan tries to calm her down. When Porter finally arrives, he faints at the video of the woman giving birth. Susan later tells Julie about the early memories of MJ which gets her thinking of Mike, Julie comforts her mother. Susan later confronts Porter and he tells her that Julie gave up alot to include him in this baby and that it wasn't a fair trade as he always needs to work. Susan tells Julie that she can still finish school and get her degree despite Porter not stepping up as she and MJ will move there with her and she will help raise the baby. Julie reminds her that she loves the Lane but Susan points out that the house contains too many memories of Mike. Julie agrees to let Susan come home with her. ("The People Will Hear") Susan tries to help Julie flirt with a young doctor and Julie is embarrassed by her. Julie is on her way with Susan and Gaby to Renee's wedding in teh limo. When in teh limo, her water breaks all over Renee's dress and they have an argument whether or not to go and buy Renee a new dress or go to the hospital. The go to Cumberly's, the store that Gaby works at, for a new dress and, when Gaby and Renee are inside, Susan drives the limo away with Julie in it and takes her to the hospital. The doctor arrives to deliver the baby and Julie asks Susan if she will ever marry again, Susan says she doesn't know if maybe she has one last romance in her. Porter rushes to the hospital with Tom and Lynette for the birth of his child and Julie and Porter's baby girl is born into the world. Later, Julie and her baby are in the car with MJ as Susan gets in and takes one last spin around the block. ("Finishing the Hat") Category:Season 8 characters Category:Episodic characters Category:Unnamed characters Category:Susan's family Category:Lynette's family